Theodore Detweiler
Theodore Jasper Detweiler (usually referred to by his nickname of "T.J.") is a character from the Walt Disney Studios television series, "Recess." About him T.J. is a handsome young boy with a short and slightly chubby figure, light skin, light brown hair, wide blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks, who wears wears a red baseball hat facing backward, a white t-shirt, a green jacket, baggy jeans, and sneakers. He is fun loving, sarcastic, ditzy, lazy, outgoing, warmhearted, friendly, rebellious, cute, cunning, stealthy, sweet, caring, short-tempered, sassy, and has a good sense of honor. He is implied to have a crush on Ashley Spinelli and vice versa. He wraps his arm around her shoulders or puts a hand on her shoulder, just to show his affections towards her. T.J. even tells Spinelli "My heart goes out to you"; which confirms his affection and Spinelli has returned these affections. He also views her as his right-hand woman, someone he can always count on which signifies his trust. Role in hyperbunnyzz's headcanon In hyperbunnyzz's Recess/Parent Trap crossover fanfiction story, "Cosplay Parent Trap", T.J. and Spinelli had gotten married and had twins: a daughter named Eleanor Jasmine Detweiler and a son named Ash Pallet Spinelli. 9 years later, E.J. and Spin meet for the very first time, and discover that they were bisected at birth, when their parents divorced, with one parent each taking one of them, never letting them know about each other by keeping the other’s existence a secret all this time, and never checked to see how their other child was doing. But not much attention is paid to that and they are not particularly upset that this happened because the two focused on getting their parents back together again after they briefly talked about growing up with only one parent and of their parents being divorced. The twins decide to switch places to meet the parent they never knew, so they drill each other on the other's behavior and lives, as they buy each other a type of Velcro wig that stays on unless your own hand pulls it off and identical clothes to wear. E.J. goes to London, England by masquerading as Spin, so she can meet her mother, and Spin travels to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, pretending to be E.J., so he can meet his father, as they try to keep up the facade of being the other twin for their little switcheroo. The twins eventually achieve their goal of reuniting their parents, and T.J. and Spinelli rekindle their love for each other, as they remarry with the twins joining in the wedding party. When T.J. and Spinelli are "pronounced husband and wife again", Spin and E.J. look on BEAMING, looking proud as punch, and they high five each other, as their parents are reunited in holy matrimony. The gallery of pictures T.J. and Spinelli 2 by MajkaShinoda626.png|T.J. and Spinelli by MajkaShinoda626 T.J. and Spinelli by MajkaShinoda626.png|T.J. and Spinelli by MajkaShinoda626 Spinelli and T.J. 5.png Spinelli and T.J. 4.png Spinelli and T.J. 3.png Spinelli and T.J. 2.png Spinelli and T.J..png T.J. and Spinelli 3.png T.J. and Spinelli 2.png T.J. and Spinelli.png T.J. and Spinelli 4.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists